New Chaos
by Writingiswonderful
Summary: The war has ended and Voldemort has finally been beaten. Now, a brighter future remains. Hermione seeks to restore her parents' memory, Ron returns home, and Harry must decide what to do now he is safer and homeless. What awaits the three and the Ministry of Magic? Will things be righted?
1. The Aftermath

Harry stared at the castle. Many had stayed behind, administering to the ruined parts of the school. He would have thought when he had first arrived 7 years ago, that it would be done in a minute. But this had gone on for a week now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Ron and Hermione. They had stayed too. But now they had things to attend to. The Weasleys were planning a funeral, Hermione wanted to find her parents and restore their memories. Harry had no clue what to do now. He didn't wish to return to Privet Drive and couldn't either. The Dursleys had moved on. Harry couldn't help but think of his last interaction with his cousin. Even wonder what he was doing. Dudley had been grateful to Harry, and been kind.

"You okay Harry?" inquired Hermione.

"Fine. It all feels..." started Harry;

"Strange? Agreed mate." said Ron.

"But in a good way. Right?" said Hermione awkwardly.

"So..." Harry began.

Hermione crushed Harry in a hug. Harry gasped.

"I'm going to miss you!" she said, crying.

"Easy Hermione!" chuckled Ron.

"I'll see you both." said Harry.

Hermione let go.

Hermione held Ron's hand. This would be the last time they would all ride the Hogwarts Express together. They climbed onboard, flocked in by the other students. The three took one last look at the Castle.


	2. Last Train Running

"Are you sure you don't want to come stay with us mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"It's okay Ron. Your family has done so much for me." said Harry.

"Mum said it's no problem." Ron continued.

"I know." said Harry.

"What are your plans?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, search for job until I can be an Auror. I will also be searching for a place to live." Harry replied.

Silence followed, leaving only the rattle of the train.

"Anything off the trolley?" said the trolley lady.

"Cauldron cakes." said Harry.

"I'll get them." said Hermione.

"But..." Ron said.

"I got it." smiled Hermione.

She grabbed the stack of caldron cakes and brought them over.

"Just like the good old days." sighed Ron, biting into one of his cakes.

Harry smiled. This would be bittersweet.

They sat quietly, eating their cakes. Voldemort was gone. No more running, no more fighting. Harry could live a normal life. Well, more normal anyway. He was never normal.

"Is Ginny still planning on going to Hogwarts this fall?" asked Hermione of Ron.

"I think so," shrugged Ron, "Besides, if she said no mom would have a cow."

"I think now that Voldemort's gone Hogwarts can be the same again. McGonagall was next in line as headmistress." said Hermione.

"No, It won't be the same. No Dumbledore, and a year of being controlled by Death Eaters, it definitely won't be the same. But things will be right again. Hagrid is planning to stay even though Dumbledore is gone." spoke Harry. He was still numb inside from the loss.

Hermione and Ron nodded solemnly. Hermione grabbed her copy of the Daily Prophet and read it.

After a few minutes of letting her browse, Harry inquired, "Anything good?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Kingsley Shacklebolt has succeeded as Minister of Magic."

"Good." said Harry.

Ron nodded in agreement. They didn't know Shacklebolt well but he seemed like a good fit for Minister.

Again it was quiet except for the train. They were still mulling the fact it was finally over. There might be a few disgruntled Death Eaters, but the worst was over. Hopefully the Ministry would get back on their feet, families could be reunited, and people would feel safe again.

"Ollivanders also opened his shop again." read Hermione.

"Really? He must be doing better then." said Harry.

"Are you getting a new wand too Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Yes. While my current one didn't break, I don't like this wand." answered Hermione.

"What will you do with the ones you have?" asked Harry.

"Give them to Ollivander I suppose." said Hermione.

Ron and Hermione wanted wands better suited for themselves. Now that the wand shop reopened, they were ready for new ones. Hermione still had Bellatrix's wand and it had tortured her. Ron wanted nothing belonging to a Death Eater now he had no immediate need for a wand.

Harry planned to return Draco's wand to him. He still despised Malfoy, but he felt it was only right. After all Harry had fixed his and didn't need two.

"_Arriving at King's Cross Station."_


	3. Never Goodbye

Harry grabbed his bag, and Hermione her beaded bag. Ron had a backpack provided to him by Hermione to carry the stuff that was in her bag belonging to him. The trio got off the train. They looked at each other, unable to speak. Hermione rushed forward and hugged Harry.

"Easy Hermione." chuckled Ron.

"Yeah, it's not goodbye." smiled Harry.

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. She kissed Ron on the cheek. Harry looked away. He already missed Ginny. Soon he would have to resort to sending her letters at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm really going to miss you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, same." said Ron.

"Let us know how it goes with your parents." said Harry.

Hermione nodded, still crying. She smiled and went through the barrier. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"You look after yourself mate." said Ron.

"You too Ron." said Harry.

They shook hands. Ron waved as he walked through the barrier. Harry was alone now. Sighing, he walked through the platform.

Harry went to a spot where no one would see him apparate. After experiencing the familiar squeezing feeling when one apparates, Harry stood at the doorway to the Leaky Cauldron. He opened the door. The pub was not at it's usual capacity, but it was understandable. After all, the aftermath of the war was settling down still.

"Mr. Potter! So good to see you!" said the landlord Tom, running over and shaking his hand.

Harry smiled.

"Now, what can I do for you m'boy?" Tom asked.

"I need a room for a while until I can find a place to live." said Harry.

"Of course! Don't worry about paying." said Tom happily.

"But..."

"Look, you defeated You-Know-Who, and saved many lives. Not to mention my business, it is the least I can do." said Tom.

"You need the business." said Harry.

"It'll pick up soon. At least let me give you free meals for the week." said Tom, not wanting to give up.

"Deal." said Harry.

Harry felt awkward about this, but he didn't have much gold on hand. Besides, Tom seemed happy.

"Let me take you to your room Mr. Potter." said Tom, leading Harry up the stairs.

Tom lead him into our back.

"This is one of our bigger rooms. I hope it will do." said Tom.

"Thank you." said Harry appreciatively.

It had a spot for food storage, and a mini kitchen, and a decent sized bathroom. Harry set his bag down on his bed. He unpacked. In the morning, he would first make a withdrawl from Gringotts, and run some other errands around Diagon Alley. But for now, he would finish unpacking. Loneliness consumed him. He didn't have the Weasleys, Dursleys, Hedwig or the Order around anymore. He was alone for the first time he could remember. It wasn't comforting.

Harry put his glasses on his bed-stand an hour later, and closed his eyes. While he was falling asleep, he was hoping against hope he wouldn't be waking up, freedom being a dream.


	4. Bittersweet

Morning sunbeams danced through the curtains. Harry opened his eyes slowly, hesitating. He was in the Leaky Cauldron. This was still strange to him. He sat up and stretched. A smile reached his face. He was still lonely and this whole situation was new, but he was embracing his freedom. Glasses on, Harry changed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Mr. Potter!" said Tom cheerfully, wiping the bar with a rag.

"Morning." said Harry.

"Breakfast?" asked Tom.

"Yes please." answered Harry.

Tom handed him a menu. Harry perused it for a minute. He ordered eggs and bacon.

"Comin' up Mr. Potter." said Tom jovially.

Harry waited for a few minutes, and when Tom brought his food, Harry thanked him and dug in. It was good. Tom watched him, hopeful. Harry smiled to relieve Tom. When finished, he said farewell to the innkeeper.

First Harry needed gold, and then a new owl. He missed Hedwig, but he needed one to carry his mail and have a companion. Harry entered into Gringotts. He was not entirely surprised it was looking same old. Some of the Goblin stared, disdain etched on their faces. Harry swallowed. He was afraid he would not be allowed his gold, or worse. But he felt no sympathy after Griphook betrayed them. After Harry saved his life, he tricked them.

Harry didn't stop however until he reached the help desk. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Yes." said the goblin in a tone that suggested he was bored. He was reading some documents.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal." said Harry.

The goblin looked up, not so bored. His eyes saw the scar.

"I can, can't I?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Very well." said the Goblin.

Another Goblin came and they lead Harry into a cart. Silence.

"You and your friends sure caused quite a stir here." spoke the Goblin.

"Yeah," answered Harry awkwardly.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter. We were tired of _his_ lot running us." scowled the Goblin.

Harry could tell he meant Voldemort.

After getting his gold, Harry hurried out. Next, he was going to buy an owl. Walking into Eeylops Emporium, he sighed. He browsed for a few minutes, and chose a female Barn Owl and named her Evanora, a beautiful name inspired by Evans.

Next, he stopped to get a quill, ink and parchment, as he couldn't write letters on the hunt for Horcuxes.

Once he had done so, he went to the Quidditch store, and stared longingly at the Firebolt. He missed the thrill of flying, but now was not a good time to purchase a broom.

He headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and paused for a moment.. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had a closed sign. George was still mourning. Would the dream the brothers worked for end with Fred's death? After all, they were inseparable.

Harry shook his head sadly. He continued to the Leaky Cauldron, intent on writing a letter to Mrs. Tonks to see how his godson was. Harry, after all, wasn't ready to care for a child on his own. Not after everything that happened, and he needed to make a life of his own before supporting a child.

Fred, Lupin, Tonks, so many good people died in the struggle against Voldemort. It was over, but they had left something behind, and left those they loved to meet Death. And Harry couldn't help but blame himself.


	5. Grief and Sage

_Harry was in the graveyard. Suddenly, Cedric appeared. He was followed by Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and Dumbledore. _

"_Harry, how could you?" said Dumbledore solemnly._

"_If you had just used the Porkey to return us home, I could have been home to celebrate my victory." said Cedric._

"_If you hadn't fallen for Voldemort's trick, we could have been a family again!" said Sirius. _

"_My brother is a mess because of you!" shouted Fred._

"_My husband died fighting for you, and we never had a family." said Tonks._

"_You let me die and abandoned my son!" scowled Lupin._

"_No." gasped Harry._

"_Why did you betray us Harry? Why?" asked Dumbledore, pleading._

"_I didn't, I wouldn't, I never asked," Harry cried out._

"_You must not tell lies, Mr. Potter!" said Umbridge's voice._

"_No!"_

Harry screamed. He woke up, covered in sweat. The nightmares should have been over by now. Harry buried his head in his hands. He had never meant for this to ever happen, but he had let them die for him. A single tear escaped his eye. Would he ever forgive himself? Would Teddy forgive him when he found out how his parents died?

Dumbledore, Harry had seen Dumbledore in his dreams. But this time, Dumbledore wasn't encouraging him, but putting him down. Harry hadn't asked for all this.

Harry searched his bag for the photo album of his parents. They had looked so in love. Teddy, just like Harry, would never get to grow up with his parents.

Looking at the clock on his bedside, Harry saw it was 7 a.m. He supposed he should get breakfast, but he had no appetite. Instead, he laid back down on his bed, wishing Ginny was here. She couldn't rid him of his guilt, but her presence alone would put him at ease for a little while.

**Tap Tap.**

Startled, Harry looked at his window. There was an owl he hadn't recognized. He opened the window, expecting his Daily Prophet, but instead he saw a letter with Hagrid's scrawl on the envelope.

"_Dear Harry,_

_How ya been? I know it has only been a week, but I worry about you. You have gone through so much. _

_Things have been going great at the castle, soon it will look like new! Professor McGonagall has done well so far as the new Headmistress. I'm not surprised._

_Anyway Harry, the reason I want to write this is I'm proud of you. For all your life, you've struggled, fought, and still kept going strong. Your parents would be proud of you._

_Remember, when life is tough, face it with your head high. Things happen. Death, pain, and loneliness, but remember what ya got, and the things that are good. _

_Me dad said to me once, 'Son, never grieve. While it hurts, there are some things you cannot change. You cannot undo what has been done. Never let it stop you from living._

_Harry, we all love you. Dumbledore loved you and I know he's proud of you. It is always hard to say goodbye, but we all knew the risk. We all knew what was comin'. But we took it on anyway. Do NOT blame yourself for anything. We can't stop people from making decisions. _

_Keep strong, and write every once in a while._

_Hagrid._

When Harry finished this, he had a feeling this was all stuff Hagrid had been dying to tell him for years, but this was the right time. After all, this is the longest and most different letter Hagrid had ever written. But Harry also knew he meant every word. He folded up the letter and put it in a book. Maybe he should have a small breakfast after all.


End file.
